Service client
by Loly and Cie
Summary: "Service client Intelcom bonsoir, Stiles à votre écoute, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" C'était juste un job étudiant, tard le soir, histoire d'être tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ce gars et - honnêtement, c'était soit un stalkeur, soit le pire cas qu'il ait vu. Heureusement qu'il avait une jolie voix. Stiles save the day.


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouvel sans prise de tête... enfin, si un peu, on parle de Stiles quand même. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'imaginer et à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous passerez aussi un bon moment en le lisant !**

 **Disclamer :** Teen Wolf est dirigé par Jeff Davis, l'interprétation des personnes appartient aux acteurs, et je m'excuse d'avance si Intelcom existe réellement, j'ai eu la flemme de le vérifier !

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Edit : navrée pour le double post, mais certain(e)s m'ont fait remarqué que FF m'avait fait sauter mes séparations de parties, et ça gêne énormément la lecture... Donc je rectifie ça !  
De plus, merciiii pour vos reviews ! Mais FF (toujours et encore) me refuse le droit de les voir directement sur le site, et je ne peux pas y répondre, même depuis ma boîte mail... donc ne vous inquiétez pas si la réponse tarde un peu, je m'y mets dès que possible !**

* * *

\- Service client Intelcom bonsoir, Stiles à votre écoute, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Renversé sur son siège, les pieds croisés sur son bureau et son casque-micro vissé sur les oreilles, Stiles fixait le plafond d'un air morne – et tant pis si ça s'entendait dans sa voix. Sérieusement, quand il avait débarqué à l'université, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il passerait son mardi soir, mort d'ennui à 23h30, à devoir répondre à tous les désespérés de l'informatique qui pullulaient en ville. Mais bon, son père avait déjà dû suffisamment puiser dans ses réserves pour payer ses frais d'inscription, alors il pouvait bien se débrouiller pendant deux-trois ans avec ce job pour payer ses factures...

Il y eut un temps de silence dans ses oreilles, au point où Stiles se demanda si la personne avait déjà raccroché, mais une voix grave et un peu bourrue finit par lui répondre.

\- **Hum, bonsoir... J'ai un... problème avec ma connexion.**

 _Non, sans blague tu m'appelles pour commander une pizza extra large avec supplément de pepperoni. Bordel, j'ai faim..._

\- Bien sûr monsieur. Pourriez-vous me donner votre code client s'il vous plaît, afin que je puisse accéder à votre dossier ?

\- **…**

\- Monsieur ?

Un grommellement retentit.

\- **Et où est-ce que je peux trouver ça ?**

\- Il est noté sur vos factures, que vous pouvez retrouver dans la rubrique « mon compte » de...

\- **Et quand je ne peux** _ **pas**_ **accéder à mon compte, comment je fais ?**

Presque malgré lui, Stiles sourit à la voix grognonne. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des clients excédés, insultants parfois, mais celui-ci semblait juste... ronchon. Pas le pire genre avec lequel il devait se débrouiller. Et puis, il avait vraiment une belle voix.

\- La plupart des gens le note sur un morceau de papier, ou impriment leur première facture afin de s'en souvenir. Mais je devrais être en mesure de vous retrouver avec votre nom, si vous préférez.

\- **Hale. H-A-L-E.**

\- Très bien Monsieur Hale, je vais vous demander de patienter le temps que je vous retrouve.

\- **Par pitié, pas la musique. Laissez Vivaldi en paix.**

Stiles étouffa un rire en se redressant, ses doigts frappant rapidement le clavier pour naviguer dans son logiciel.

\- Promis, je vous garde bien en main. En attendant, pourriez-vous me dire ce qui ne va pas exactement avec votre connexion ?

\- **Je n'en sais rien, ça fait trois heures que je lui demande de m'ouvrir une page internet et je n'ai toujours rien.**

\- Je vois. Avez-vous essayé de reboot votre box ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence, le temps pour Stiles de retrouver rapidement son client – Hale n'était pas un nom très courant, en tout cas pas chez eux. Derek de son petit nom, vingt-huit ans – soit six de plus que lui –, vivant dans les quartiers Nord de la ville et client chez eux depuis à peine un mois et demi. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas accès à sa carte d'identité, il aurait bien aimé voir sa tête...

\- **… Essayé de** _ **quoi**_ **ma** _ **quoi**_ **?**

\- Oooookay, je vois. Pas un grand ami des nouvelles technologies, hein ?

\- **… Il me semble qu'insulter son client n'est pas vraiment conseillé dans votre situation.**

\- J'ai tort peut-être ?

Bon, il était possible qu'on ait confié ce créneau horaire à Stiles parce qu'il répliquait un peu trop facilement, que c'était les heures les plus tranquilles et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Mais ce n'était sa faute non plus, il avait clairement entendu que l'autre n'était pas si vexé par sa remarque ! D'ailleurs, il y eut un nouveau grognement.

\- **… C'est un... ami... qui m'a installé tout ça.**

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas... votre box, un petit boîtier noir carré, avec le logo de la société et tout plein de petites diodes allumées en bleu. Vous la voyez ?

\- **Oui.**

\- Il doit y avoir un gros bouton power derrière... un symbole avec un rond et un trait qui rentre dedans.

\- **Je sais quand même à quoi ressemble un bouton arrêt/marche, merci beaucoup.**

\- De rien. Appuyez dessus, normalement votre box devrait se mettre à ronronner et clignoter.

A l'autre bout du fil, il pouvait entendre Derek Hale bouger, puis le bourdonnement faible mais familier de la box qui redémarrait.

\- Parfois, lorsque le réseau est saturé, certaines box perdent la priorité d'accès, il suffit de les relancer pour que tout fonctionne à nouveau.

\- **Hm.**

\- Le redémarrage peut prendre quelques minutes. Une fois que les lumières se seront stabilisées, ré-actualisez votre page web et dîtes-moi si ça marche.

\- **Entendu.**

\- Votre ami qui vous a installé la connexion ne vous a pas dit ça ? C'est la première chose à faire quand on a des soucis de connexion. Et après on appelle le service après-vente.

\- **Non, il ne m'a rien dit, et je jure que dès qu'il rentre, je lui tords le cou.**

\- Voyons, voyons, je m'en voudrais d'être la cause indirecte d'un homicide, surtout si j'ai réussi à résoudre votre problème. Et puis, désolé pour vous, mais en tant que fils de Shérif je me verrai obligé de transmettre toutes vos coordonnées aux autorités.

\- **Qu'en est-il de la politique de confidentialité ?**

\- Oups ? Les informations viendraient bien évidemment d'un généreux citoyen anonyme concerné par la sécurité dans sa ville. Camoufler une identité est presque aussi facile que redémarrer une box.

Hale rit, un petit ricanement rauque qui fit sourire Stiles à son tour. Hey, il était le meilleur pour dérider les plus ronchons.

\- **Je me souviendrais de ne pas vous téléphoner avant de l'assassiner, la prochaine fois.**

\- Prochaine fois ? Le coloc' est si insupportable que ça ?

\- **Vous n'avez pas idée...**

\- Faut les choisir mieux que ça ! De toute manière, même avec des gens qu'on adore, y a toujours des moments horribles, mais ça ne justifie pas un meurtre. Remarquez, une fois, Scotty – mon coloc à moi – avait oublié de me dire qu'il avait ramené du monde et quand je suis rentré ils...

Un énorme soupir de soulagement l'interrompit.

\- **Ça marche. Ma page internet s'est affichée.**

\- Super ! Avez-vous encore besoin de mes services, Monsieur Hale ?

\- **Je ne pense pas. … Merci.**

\- Je vous en prie. Passez une excellente soirée, ne tuez personne dans votre sommeil et n'hésitez pas à rappeler notre standard en cas de nouveau problème.

\- **Bonne nuit, Stiles.**

Oh, ça c'était étonnant. D'habitude, personne ne retentait son nom, parce qu'il débitait sa phrase d'introduction beaucoup trop vite, ou bien parce qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, mais son client avait déjà raccroché. Dommage. C'était agréable, des appels comme celui-là, ça le changeait un peu... Son estomac grogna franchement et Stiles reposa son casque. Bien, c'était l'heure de son sandwich !

...

\- Service client Intelcom bonsoir, Stiles à votre écoute, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Parfois, Stiles détestait vraiment ce job. Il venait de passer quarante-cinq minutes à se faire incendier par une vieille mégère parce que son modem était complètement has-been et qu'il ne captait plus la télé, et donc qu'elle ne pouvait plus regarder la énième diffusion des feux de l'amour et _sérieusement_ , elle était obligée d'attendre quasiment minuit pour venir se plaindre, hein ?

En plus, il avait été obligé de refuser encore une invitation de ses amis à aller boire un verre avec eux à cause de cette foutue permanence, et avec les examens qui s'accumulaient il aurait pourtant bien eu besoin d'une pause. Résultat, sa voix était peut-être un peu trop agressive pour répondre à un nouvel appel mais merde. Voilà.

\- **… Rude soirée ?**

Oh, ça changeait la donne là. Stiles releva la tête – il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il l'avait enfouit entre ses bras croisés sur la table – et fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir reconnu le timbre. Le dernier coup de fil de Hale remontait seulement à deux semaines.

\- Monsieur Hale ?

\- **Bonsoir Stiles.**

\- Oh, désolé pour l'accueil, c'est juste... ouais, rude soirée. J'imagine que pour vous aussi, si vous rappelez ?

- **On peut dire ça... J'ai un message d'erreur qui s'affiche chaque fois que j'essaie un autre site que votre page d'accueil.**

\- Vous avez essayé de reboot votre box ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher – la faute à la fatigue qui s'accumulait et qui supprimait le filtre déjà trop mince entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Mais Hale se contenta d'un reniflement amusé.

\- **Trois fois. Ça n'a pas changé grand chose.**

\- Bien, un peu de challenge... Avez-vous votre code client cette fois -ci ? Ce sera plus rapide que de vous rechercher une nouvelle fois par votre nom.

\- **48266.**

\- Merci. Quel est le message d'erreur qui s'affiche ?

\- **Visiblement, ma connexion ne me permet pas d'accéder à d'autres sites. A chaque tentative, il m'affiche une nouvelle fenêtre qui me demande un foutu mot de passe et le mien ne fonctionne pas.**

\- Laissez-moi voir ça.

Stiles se redressa, s'étira longuement et fit craquer ses phalanges avant de se mettre à taper sur son clavier. Il accéda rapidement à la fiche de son client, relisant très rapidement les informations qui s'y trouvaient pour se remettre le dossier en tête. Une ligne lui fit froncer les sourcils et son débit de frappe ralentit.

\- Monsieur Hale ?

- **Oui ?**

\- Il y a un contrôle parental sur votre connexion. Peut-être devriez-vous essayer le code pour votre problème.

\- **Un** _ **quoi**_ **?**

\- Contrôle parental. Vous savez, le truc qu'on installe pour pas que les gamins accèdent aux sites pornos mais qu'ils contournent toujours les doigts dans le nez ? Quoique, celui-ci est plutôt coriace, je reconnais. Le haut de gamme, ce qu'on fait de mieux dans notre boîte. Vous avez des enfants ? Parce que je pense pas qu'à cet âge là ils pourraient...

\- **PETEEEEEEEEER !**

Le hurlement le fit grimacer. Stiles retira brièvement son casque et appuya sa paume contre son oreille plusieurs fois, essayant de faire disparaître le sifflement désagréable qui faisait sonner ses tympans. Lorsqu'il le remit, il pouvait toujours entendre Derek Hale fulminer après quelqu'un et son interlocuteur rire aux éclats.

\- Euh... Monsieur Hale ?

\- **Je vais le tuer ! Vous pouvez le noter et me dénoncer directement, parce que je jure que je vais l'égorger dans son sommeil !**

\- Oh. Le colocataire ?

Puis l'étincelle se fit et Stiles se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Votre coloc, celui qui vous a installé la connexion, vous a bloqué avec un contrôle parental ?

\- **Mon** _ **oncle**_ **, pour être encore plus précis dans votre hilarité.**

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est trop fort ! Désolé, désolé, mais j'ai beau en entendre depuis que je bosse ici, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil…

\- **Vous pouvez l'enlever ?**

\- Bien sûr, je m'en occupe tout de suite, désolé. Par ailleurs, je vous conseille de changer votre mot de passe pour éviter que ce genre de situation ne se renouvelle…

\- **Comment je peux faire ça ?**

\- On peut le faire ensemble si vous souhaitez. Si je vous guide.

- **Merci, Stiles.**

Le profond soulagement qu'il entendait dans la voix de Derek le fit sourire. Il avait totalement oublié l'autre mégère et son feuilleton stupide. Il désactiva rapidement le contrôle parental avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge en bas de son écran.

\- Bien, les comptes de nos clients sont remis à jour à minuit une pour validation de tout changement, il nous reste donc cinq minutes pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Ou du meilleur moyen pour vous pour cacher le corps de votre oncle.

- **Je croyais que vous vouliez me dénoncer.**

\- Il y a des cas exceptionnels. Abuser de l'ignorance d'un pauvre homme en matière de nouvelles technologies qui ne sont même plus si nouvelles devrait être considéré comme un crime fédéral.

\- **… Je dois en rire ou me vexer ?**

Stiles haussa les épaules en attrapant sa bouteille.

\- Vous vivez avec votre oncle. A vous de voir.

\- **… il est définitivement trop tard pour tout ceci...**

Il y eut un bruit sourd et étouffé à l'autre bout du fil, comme si Derek s'était laissé tomber sur une surface confortable. Le jeune homme sourit un peu plus en portant le goulot à ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes celui qui appelez. Heureusement que vous tombez toujours sur quelqu'un d'aussi charmant que moi pour vous répondre à cette heure-ci.

\- **J'attends de vous voir avant d'appliquer le mot « charmant ».**

Cette fois-ci, Stiles s'étrangla en avalant sa gorgée d'eau. D'accord pour plaisanter avec un client, ça détendait tout le monde surtout quand on appelait ce genre de service, mais ça là c'était à la limite du flirt non ? Voir même du stalk ? Non parce qu'il n'allait pas rencontrer tous ses clients, même s'ils avaient des voix hot comme l'enfer !

\- **Stiles ? Vous allez bien ?**

\- Heeerrrrmm *koff* oui oui, désolé, avalé de travers... Humm... Donc, ce mot de passe ? Pouvez-vous me dire si votre connexion est revenue à la normale ?

\- **Tout de suite.**

A nouveau du bruit, alors que le jeune homme écartait le micro de sa bouche pour tousser encore un peu et dégager ses bronches. Bien. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il avait déjà eu pire au bout du fil – une seule et unique fois traumatisante, merci beaucoup – et ça avait dû simplement échapper à Derek sans arrière pensée. Aucune raison de s'emballer comme ça. Une rencontre était de toute manière complètement improbable, il n'avait absolument pas à s'en faire.

\- **Ça marche.**

\- Bien. Connectez-vous à votre espace personnel sur notre site, puis rendez-vous dans...

\- **Moins vite.**

\- Désolé monsieur Hale.

Un nouveau sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Franchement, il avait encore paniqué pour rien… Lentement, il guida son client sur le site pour pouvoir modifier son mot de passe – « Évitez les dates de naissance ou autres anniversaires » « **Pourquoi ?** » « Trop facile à deviner pour votre entourage. Quel était votre dernier mot de passe ? » « **… L'anniversaire de ma sœur.** » « Et après vous vous étonnez que votre oncle l'ait deviné... » « **Mais alors, qu'est-ce que les gens utilisent ?** ».

Cela prit bien dix minutes à son interlocuteur pour trouver quelque chose – « **Sérieusement ? Depuis quand il faut une majuscule, deux chiffres et un caractère spécial ?** » – et Hale poussa un soupir de soulagement audible une fois qu'il reçut le mail de confirmation.

\- **Encore merci, Stiles.**

\- Je vous en prie, à votre service.

- **Je pense que vous allez pouvoir prévenir votre père d'un homicide imminent à présent…**

Stiles gloussa, même si le grondement sourd qu'il entendait dans la voix de l'autre était clairement furieux – et, ok, peut-être un petit peu excitant. Il était célibataire depuis trop longtemps.

\- Promis, ça restera entre nous. Passez une excellente fin de soirée, Monsieur Hale.

\- **Oh que oui… Bonne nuit Stiles.**

Avant que la tonalité ne retentissement, le jeune homme entendit nettement un nouveau grognement sourd, prédateur, ressemblant étrangement à un « Peteeeeeer » qui le fit éclater de rire. Et tant pis pour ses collègues.

...

Scott connaissait son colocataire par cœur, depuis qu'ils avaient trois ans et qu'ils avaient symboliquement échangé leurs tétines au jardin d'enfants. Il savait ce que signifiait chacune de ses mimiques – et Dieu seul savait combien de mimiques Stiles pouvait avoir – et parfois il savait mieux que lui ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Ce qui était exactement le cas à présent. Parce que Stiles était vautré sur leur clic-clac miteux, la tête frôlant le sol et les pieds battant l'air au-dessus du dossier, alors qu'il regardait Batman et Robin à l'envers. _Batman et Robin._

\- Donc, tu comptes m'en parler ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce qui te tracasse.

Stiles resta silencieux encore quelques secondes, puis se tortilla violemment pour revenir à une position plus conventionnelle alors que son meilleur ami s'asseyait à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- Je t'ai parlé de mon client pas doué.

\- Avec une voix sexy comme l'enfer ?

\- Il est fort possible que j'ai été ivre au moment de révéler cette information mais… ouais.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il a rappelé encore ?

Stiles hocha la tête, mordillant son ongle.

\- Un virus avait complètement foiré ses paramètres. Mais c'est pas… c'est le coup de fil d'avant. Quand il a dit qu'il attendrait de me voir pour juger de ma capacité à être « charmant ».

Scott poussa un gémissement désespéré en laissant sa tête partir en arrière.

\- Sérieux ? Stiles, ça fait trois semaines que tu ne parles plus que de ça… C'est bon, il a dit ça sans y faire gaffe, tout le monde le fait !

\- Mais non, justement ! Y avait ce truc dans sa voix, tu sais ? Comme s'il le pensait vraiment et que c'était pas une blague !

\- Mec, t'as beau être en criminologie, tu n'es pas encore devin. Et sans connaître ce gars, c'est impossible que tu saches ce qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Alors arrête de te faire des films. Tu reçois des dizaines de coups de fil par nuit, pourquoi celui-ci t'obsède autant ?

\- J'en sais rien… Tu verrais, il est tellement pas doué avec un ordinateur ! Et il a appelé trois fois en un mois ! Et il a retenu mon nom ! Alors que je suis le gars du service après-vente de nuit !

Scott grogna et releva, éteignant la télé.

\- Ok, puisque c'est comme ça, on sort tous les deux. T'as besoin de te changer les idées, et j'ai besoin de ne plus t'entendre radoter sur le même sujet. Et vraiment pas en regardant ce… ce _truc_ que tu vas y arriver. Alors debout ! Arcade ou bowling ?

\- Les deux ?

Il avait déjà dit qu'il le connaissait par cœur ? Il soupira en secouant la tête, amusé.

\- Ça marche. Mais on invite les autres manger au bowling.

\- Yes !

Stiles avait déjà bondit pour enfiler ses chaussures et attraper ses clés. Il haussa un sourcil impatient à son meilleur ami.

\- Bon alors tu viens ? Si on veut pouvoir jouer à tout ce qu'on veut, faut pas traîner !

Scott se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien, il avait réussi à trouver une distraction le temps de la journée – même si son porte-feuille ne le remerciait pas pour cette idée – mais il savait très bien que ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Ça commençait à l'inquiéter d'ailleurs. Quand Stiles avait une idée en tête… il fallait un miracle pour pouvoir la lui enlever. Il pouvait être obsédé par la même chose pendant des années. Et dire que c'était simplement une voix au bout du fil qui le mettait dans des états pareils…

\- Scott !

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

...

\- Stiles ?

Surpris d'entendre son nom, Stiles retira son casque-micro – la soirée était plutôt calme. Heather, l'une de ses collègues, était penchée en arrière sur son siège pour le voir malgré la cloison qui séparait leurs deux bureaux, une main sur son micro et l'air très embarrassée… mais aussi gloussante et rougissante.

\- Oui ?

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais j'ai un client qui insiste fortement pour que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de son dossier… Tu es déjà avec quelqu'un ou je peux te le transférer ?

\- Non, non, vas-y… Tu as son nom ?

\- Un certain monsieur Hale.

Okaaayyyyy… Là ça en devenait flippant. Derek Hale le réclamait maintenant ? Ok, c'était lui qui l'avait eu au téléphone les premières fois, mais ça ne justifiait rien, il n'était pas à son service personnel non plus ! Stiles se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, mais hocha malgré tout la tête en remettant son casque. Il se racla la gorge avant d'entendre la tonalité lui indiquant qu'il était en ligne.

\- Service client Intelcom bonsoir, Stiles à votre écoute, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- **Ah très bien ! Enfin je tombe sur vous !**

Oh. Ça, ce n'était définitivement pas son Derek Hale. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh, oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous aider ?

\- **J'aurais besoin que vous veniez pour une intervention à domicile.**

\- Pardon, quoi ?

Ça lui avait échappé, mais là… il faisait pas d'intervention à domicile lui ! C'était pas son job ! On le payait une misère pour qu'il réponde au téléphone, pas pour qu'il se rende chez des inconnus complets ! Mais bon, il était sensé rester professionnel… même s'il pouvait sentir le regard curieux d'Heather dans son dos – qu'est-ce que ce type avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?

\- **Une intervention à domicile.**

\- Dans ce cas, ne quittez pas monsieur, je vais vous rediriger vers le service adéquat pour…

\- **Ah non, non, j'ai finalement réussi à convaincre votre collègue de me transférer chez vous, ce n'est pas pour que vous me raccrochiez au nez immédiatement.**

\- Monsieur… Vous êtes conscient que vous êtes au service après vente d'aide en ligne et donc que je ne fais pas d'intervention à domicile ?

\- **Oh mais je suis sûr que vous aller faire une exception pour mon neveu, voyons…**

Illumination. Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Bien. Ce n'était définitivement pas son client habituel, et tant mieux.

\- Vous êtes Peter Hale. L'oncle qui programme le contrôle parental.

\- **Bravo, Einstein… Donc, cette intervention ?**

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il perdait le nord, le tonton. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son ton le plus poli et le plus professionnel.

\- C'est toujours en dehors de mon champ de compétence, Monsieur Hale. Si vraiment votre situation nécessite la présence d'un technicien, je peux vous programmer un rendez-vous dans les délais qui vous conviendront le mieux selon nos disponibilités et…

\- **Je n'ai pas besoin d'un technicien. J'ai besoin que** _ **vous**_ **passiez chez moi. Derek tourne autour de son ordinateur comme une âme en peine depuis des jours et il n'ose pas le rallumer tout seul de peur de le faire planter et de devoir encore vous appeler au risque de passer pour un harceleur. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'a que ce moyen pour vous avoir au bout du fil, donc il va et vient devant cette pauvre machine sans rien oser faire et en passant sa journée à parler de vous.**

Oh. Alors comme ça, il obsédait Derek autant que Derek l'obsédait ? Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne nouvelle – sérieusement, il pouvait être digne d'intérêt pour un gars qui sonnait aussi sexy au bout du fil ? – ou carrément flippant – parce que ça, ça pouvait vraiment passer pour du harcèlement. Son hésitation dut se sentir car Peter soupira dans son téléphone.

\- **Ok, Stiles, je peux te tutoyer ?**

\- Euh, non ?

\- **Tant pis pour toi. Crois-moi, mon neveu est bourru, aussi doué avec les gens qu'en technologie, mais il n'est pas méchant, désespérément célibataire et tu es le premier depuis trop longtemps à susciter son intérêt.**

\- Mais on s'est à peine parlé, et on ne s'est jamais vu !

\- **Et alors, on vit dans une société où les gens se rencontrent sur Internet à partir de profils débiles sur des sites qui rassemblent tous les cas désespérés. Au moins vous avez échappé à ça. Et si c'est juste une question de physique, je peux toujours t'envoyer une photo.**

\- ... Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis seulement intéressé par les hommes ?

\- **Ta charmante collègue. Qui a également eu l'extrême amabilité de m'informer de ton célibat. Visiblement, tu commençais à lui casser les pieds avec.**

A ces mots, Stiles se retourna pour fusiller du regard Heather. Celle-ci lui adressa une grimace absolument pas repentante avant de devoir revenir à son poste pour prendre un nouvel appel. Dépité, Stiles appuya ses coudes sur la table et enfouit son front entre ses mains, cognant son casque dans le mouvement.

\- Écoutez, monsieur Hale… Je comprends que vous vouliez rendre service à votre neveu mais…

\- **Derek n'est pas au courant de mon coup de fil.**

Oh génial, tout ça sentait le plan foireux à plein nez. Le jeune homme soupira.

\- De toute manière, je ne me rends pas au domicile d'un inconnu comme ça, sans avoir la protection de mon employeur parce que je vous répète que je n'ai _pas le droit_ de faire une intervention à domicile !

\- **Ah oui c'est vrai, fils de Shérif, on a dû te dire que c'était dangereux… Même si je t'envoie la photo ?**

\- Aucune chance. Maintenant, monsieur Hale, si vous n'avez pas d'urgence technique je vais raccrocher, il y a d'autres personnes qui pourraient avoir besoin de nos services et vous occupez la ligne.

\- **Je te jure, Stiles, que si tu raccroches, je harcèle ton service toute la nuit et les nuits suivantes jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.**

Stiles hésita, son doigt planant au-dessus du bouton pour raccrocher. D'un côté, ce n'était plus son problème. Si jamais Peter mettait sa menace à exécution – et quelque part, il n'en doutait pas vraiment – ça ne le regardait pas vraiment, il pourrait toujours expliquer à son patron que c'était du harcèlement et il en serait protégé. Mais d'un autre… ok, Scott avait raison, il était peut-être un peu obsédé par Derek Hale et ce serait peut-être la seule chance de sa vie de croiser ce gars et d'en finir.

\- **Et si je te propose une alternative ?**

\- Comment ça ?

\- **J'ai bien compris que tu refusais complètement de venir à domicile… mais si je t'emmène Derek dans un café ? Comme ça pas de pression, tu fais ça en dehors de tes horaires de travail, et je case enfin un rendez-vous à mon neveu.**

\- En fait, vous êtes vraiment flippant quand vous avez une idée en tête…

\- **Bienvenu dans la famille. Donc ce café, demain à 18h ? Derek portera une paire de lunettes et sa veste en cuir. Dans un tout petit café à l'angle de la 6** **e** **et de la 33** **e** **, y aura pas grand monde.**

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui !

\- **Bien sûr que si. Ce serait idéal que tu portes également un haut rouge, histoire que je n'essaie pas de refourguer mon neveu à n'importe qui.**

\- Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- **Demain, 18h, en rouge. Bonne nuit, Stiles !**

Et avant que Stiles ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Peter Hale raccrocha. Hébété, il écouta un moment la tonalité avant de se retourner vers Heather – sérieusement, il avait le droit de dire que toute cette situation abracadabrante était entière de sa faute à elle ?

...

Scott observait son meilleur ami tourner en rond avec une grimace désespérée. Ça faisait vingt-cinq minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le fameux café où Stiles avait son rendez-vous, et ils n'avaient toujours pas traversé la rue pour y entrer. Et l'état de son colocataire commençait franchement à l'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit après être rentré de son service, il avait bu beaucoup trop de cafés et il avait complètement vidé son armoire à la recherche de son meilleur top rouge – d'ailleurs, Scott avait oublié combien de T-shirts et de sweats il pouvait avoir de cette couleur.

Résultat, Stiles avait enfilé son plus beau T-shirt The Flash et il était actuellement en train de se ronger les ongles, les yeux rivés sur la porte du tout petit café français où l'attendait Hale, incapable de se décider à entrer. Scott jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 17H58. Bien. Il poussa un grand soupir et attrapa son meilleur ami par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le passage piétons.

\- Mais que… SCOTTY !

\- Allez mon vieux, ça va pas te tuer, et promis je reste derrière toi. C'est toi qui as voulu venir ici, alors tu assumes. Dans le pire des cas, si vraiment personne ne te tape dans l'œil, je t'offre un chocolat et ça nous aura fait notre sortie du jour. Mais si tu continues encore à te torturer les méninges, tu vas être en retard.

\- Je veux plus y aller…

\- Mais si mais si.

\- Et si ce Peter Hale se foutait de moi ?

\- Je retournerai la ville pour le retrouver et je lui casserai les dents.

\- Et si Derek était moche ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul gars au monde à porter des T-shirts rouges. S'il demande, on dira qu'il s'est trompé. Je t'appellerai même Stanley si tu veux.

\- Je préfère encore Stuart…

Distrait par la conversation, Stiles ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Scott poussait la porte du café pour l'y faire entrer. Ce fut le son clair du carillon qui le sortit de ses pensées et il se raidit instantanément, ses yeux scannant la petite pièce. Effectivement, comme le lui avait dit Peter au téléphone, il n'y avait pas grand monde : un couple de retraités qui discutait doucement dans un coin, une jeune fille, sans doute lycéenne, qui pianotait sur son smartphone… et deux hommes, à une table contre la baie vitrée, un ordinateur portable posé devant eux.

Stiles avala bruyamment sa salive. _Ça_ , c'était Derek Hale ? Pas moyen. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le splendide spécimen mâle assis face à lui soit son client pas doué. Pas avec un corps à faire pâlir d'envie Apollon, des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissables des cheveux ébouriffés Je-Suis-Le-Dieu-Du-Sexe et une moue bougonne absolument adorable. Et avec une paire de lunettes à larges montures et une veste en cuir négligemment posée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Aucune chance pour qu'un type pareil s'intéresse à lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Scott, mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'homme qui accompagnait – visiblement – Derek releva les yeux et un immense sourire rusé se dessina sur son visage – _On parie combien que c'est le fameux Oncle Peter ?_

\- Je pense que tu vas vite résoudre ton problème informatique, Derek…

Bingo. Stiles aurait dû acheter un ticket de loterie avant de venir. Complètement effaré, il vit Peter se lever, tapoter l'épaule de son neveu et se diriger droit vers lui. Stiles fit un pas en arrière, mais il sentit tout de suite les mains de Scott le bloquer dans son dos.

\- Ah non, vu ta tête, tu ne trouves certainement pas Derek moche… Haut les cœurs mon frère !

\- Stiles, je suppose ? Mon neveu a quelques ennuis avec son ordinateur… Je suppose que ça ne te dérangera pas d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais m'occuper de nous commander à boire avec ton ami.

\- Non, je…

Mais visiblement, personne ne l'écoutait puisqu'il sentit les deux autres – Scott, espèce de faux frère – le pousser vers la table où se trouvait Derek. Celui-ci releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un approcher, les sourcils froncés d'un air peu avenant – et merde, c'était grave si Stiles avait envie de tendre la main pour effacer les rides qui venaient de se former sur son front ? – alors qu'il le dévisageait.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh… je…

 _Oh God, cette voix_ … Un rapide regard derrière lui lui apprit que Scott levait les deux pouces dans sa direction, et que Peter les observait avec amusement. Bien. Puisqu'il était là, autant se ridiculiser jusqu'au bout… Stiles prit une grande inspiration.

\- Service Intelcom – enfin, presque – bonjour, Stiles à votre service, je peux vous aider ?

Sauf que la réaction de Derek ne fut pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Même s'il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. L'homme se figea, le dévisagea une nouvelle fois… et rougit. De la base du cou jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, même si la légère barbe sur ses joues masqua leur couleur. Sans dire un mot, il hocha la tête et se décala d'une chaise, lui laissant l'accès à l'ordinateur. Oh. C'était si simple que ça ? Toujours un peu hésitant, Stiles s'installa à la table.

\- Ah, un blue screen, effectivement, c'est pire que je le pensais… Ça fait longtemps que vous l'avez ?

\- Un an et demi.

\- Seulement ?! Mais vous faîtes quoi avec pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ?!

Derek haussa les épaules sans le lâcher du regard. En fait, c'était bizarrement plus naturel maintenant qu'il avait un clavier sous les doigts. Ça, il savait faire. Et ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour se concentrer sur autre chose que le top model de lingerie qui était juste à côté de lui… d'autant plus que Peter et Scott prenaient vraiment tout leur temps pour revenir avec les boissons. Il força le redémarrage de la machine pour voir ce qui avait pu clocher dans le système, tout en expliquant les choses à ne surtout pas faire avec un ordinateur – il pouvait voir des traces de café beaucoup trop proches du clavier pour que ce soit normal.

La voix grave et rauque le fit sursauter.

\- Finalement, je suis plutôt d'accord.

\- Pardon, de quoi ?

Derek avait fini de rougir et se contentait de le regarder avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux semblèrent remonter de son cou à son visage et Stiles y porta machinalement les doigts pour voir ce qui pouvait le fasciner autant, mais il ne sentait rien à part le léger relief habituel de ses grains de beauté.

\- Sur le « charmant ». Je suis plutôt d'accord.

\- Oh.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au toujours de Stiles de rougir violemment. Il se tortilla sur la chaise, mal à l'aise devant l'inspection qu'il subissait, et lui renvoya un sourire embarrassé. Le regard de l'autre homme s'assombrit légèrement alors qu'il l'observait redessiner le tracé des tâches sur sa peau. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres en se redressant, s'obligeant à regarder Peter et Scott qui revenaient enfin avec un plateau.

Stiles baissa finalement la main, l'espoir fleurissant dans sa poitrine. Enfin de compte, ça avait été une bonne idée d'accepter le plan de l'oncle Hale...

...

Son téléphone portable vibra avec insistance sur le sol de la chambre. Stiles grogna en roulant sur le ventre et tâtonna jusqu'à réussir à l'attraper, le visage enfouit dans les oreillers extra moelleux. Marmonnant une injure lorsqu'il se frappa la tempe avec le petit appareil, il réussit finalement à décrocher.

\- Mmmmmllo ?

\- Stiles ? Mon vieux, faut absolument que tu me dépannes, j'ai mon ordi qui vient de me planter entre les doigts alors que j'étais en pleine partie de…

\- Scoooooooooott…

Son gémissement plaintif se perdit à moitié dans le coussin alors qu'il entendait son meilleur ami paniquer à l'autre bout de fil. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour ça – même si, d'accord, il avait cru apercevoir 13h24 sur son téléphone en le prenant, mais il s'était couché tard – et il n'avait clairement pas les neurones assez réveillés pour régler une nouvelle crise informatique.

Le matelas se creusa près de sa hanche et il sentit une ombre le recouvrir, juste avant que son portable lui soit retiré des mains. Une voix grave et rauque s'éleva.

\- Désolé Scott, mais Stiles a terminé son boulot à Intelcom hier, ce n'est pas pour reprendre dès aujourd'hui. … Oui, je sais que toi tu as encore des exams. … Appelle Danny, il peut te débloquer. … Exactement. … Je t'en prie. … Et arrête le café, Scott. … C'est ça, demain. Salut.

Il y eut du mouvement, le bruit de son téléphone qu'on reposait sur la table de chevet, puis une paire de lèvres douces et chaudes se pressèrent contre sa nuque.

\- Hey.

\- Hmmm…

\- Scott s'exuse, il avait oublié.

\- Hmhmm…

\- Tu penses te lever un jour ?

Stiles se contenta de gémir alors que les baisers descendaient le long de son dos au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Il pouvait sentir la légère démangeaison de la barbe qui frottait doucement contre sa peau, et le matelas bouger sous lui alors que l'autre descendait. Un nez se frotta tendrement contre le creux de ses reins et il ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller à la sensation – ok, ils avaient peut-être un peu abusé en fêtant la fin de son année, c'était un peu sensible encore.

Un petit rire retentit et un corps chaud, musclé et malheureusement _habillé_ se colla à son dos, le visage enfouit dans son cou pour continuer à l'embrasser entre chaque mot.

\- Allez Stiles, debout. On a un programme à tenir.

\- Fais chier Derek…

\- Je t'ai préparé des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat. Avec un bol de fraises. Et je t'ai pressé une orange.

Ce dernier détail fit rouvrir un œil à Stiles. Malgré toutes les petites attentions que sa nuque continuait de recevoir, il se retourna tant bien que mal, les sourcils froncés. Derek lui sourit doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais son petit-ami rompit très vite le contact, posant ses mains sur ses joues pour l'obliger à reculer et le regarder.

\- Derek.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon ordinateur ?

Derek prit immédiatement une tête de petit chiot malheureux et Stiles étouffa un nouveau gémissement désespéré.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas y toucher tant je dors !

\- Mais je voulais juste voir les prévisions de la route…

\- C'est toi qui viens de dire à Scott que j'avais fini mon boulot ! J'en ai marre de devoir repasser derrière toi à chaque fois que tu touches à une souris !

Mais le brun força pour rapprocher sa tête et recommencer à promener son nez sur son visage, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau à chaque mot.

\- Je voulais juste gagner du temps, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as toujours trente pages internet ouvertes en même temps…

\- Ce sont des onglets épinglés pour mes recherches, ça ne change rien au fait que tummmm... !

La bouche qui captura la sienne l'empêcha de râler plus longtemps et il se sentit fondre sur le lit. C'était totalement injuste d'abord, à _chaque fois_ que Derek touchait un appareil high-tech il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le planter, et c'était _toujours_ lui qui était obligé de passer derrière, et même au bout de six mois il n'arrivait pas encore à croire à quel point son petit-ami était un cas désespéré.

Même si Derek savait toujours très bien se faire pardonner, comme en ce moment… Sa langue qui câlinait doucement la sienne, sa main qui frottait ses côtes, de bas en haut, son bras juste à côté de son visage pour ne pas l'écraser, avec ce _putain_ de biceps contracté… Stiles prit une profonde inspiration dès qu'il le lâcha.

\- Ok, ok, je vais m'en occuper… mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de programmer le GPS, d'acc ?

\- D'acc.

\- Et tu as interdiction d'approcher l'ordinateur de mon père.

\- Promis, je ne toucherai même pas la télévision.

Stiles sourit doucement en entendant le ton tendu et en voyant les épaules de Derek se crisper. D'ici quelques heures, ils partaient pour son Beacon Hill natal – Derek préférait rouler de nuit sur les longs trajets. Maintenant que son année était terminée, le Shérif avait insisté pour qu'il rentre à la maison. Avec son homme. Histoire de faire connaissance. Un soupir lui échappa et il fit glisser ses mains sur le dos au-dessus de lui, massant les tensions naissantes.

\- Mon père va t'adorer. Ne serait-ce parce qu'avec toi, je vais être obligé de vous suivre dans une de ces randonnées qu'il adore, loin de mes écrans chéris. Hors de question que tu me plantes mes vieilles consoles aussi.

Un vrai sourire illumina le visage de son petit-ami, ses lèvres s'étirant sur ses dents de lapin, et Stiles fondit encore plus. Comment était-ce humainement possible d'être à la fois aussi mignon et foutrement sexy ? Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, lentement, puis Derek se redressa, riant doucement quand Stiles le suivit, les yeux toujours clos, pour prolonger le baiser.

\- Bien, déjeuner. Et ensuite on va préparer nos affaires.

\- Okay… Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ta dernière catastrophe en date.

Seul un petit rictus penaud lui répondit. Le jeune homme s'étira longuement, bâilla un coup et se gratta distraitement la nuque.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci ?

Derek haussa les épaules alors qu'il sortait leurs valises de l'armoire.

\- Je sais pas vraiment, j'ai cliqué quelque part et j'ai tout un tas de fenêtres qui se sont mises à s'ouvrir. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas, donc je suis monté te réveiller…

Stiles blêmit.

… Plus jamais il ne laisserait Derek toucher à son pc.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu !**

 **See you soon**


End file.
